gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
GMod Monsters
GMod Monsters is the title given to any Garrys Mod-made creature or superpowered character that has made its presence known in at least two Machinimas or YouTube videos, and is considered in some way dangerous or considerably powerful or ability-endowed. This leads to most of them, when not doing something significant, residing in relative isolation, maybe with other Monsters of a similar species. Other Monsters, especially ones who look/act human, or technically are human, reside in small towns or in human residences, able to blend in with the people there where occasional abnormal antics won't draw too much attention and, therefore, won't give away their status as Monsters. Each GMod Monster only knows of the existence of some of the others, and even fewer know just what they're capable of or how they behave. They also, in the case of non-passive Monsters, tend to be rather territorial and/or violent. This has led to encounters between monsters tending to result in no-holds-barred wars. In Terms Of Power Each of the monsters has their own traits, abilities and weaknesses that make them stand out, and some have come together to see which monsters are the most powerful based on these three factors. Seeing as the outcomes of battles are determined by the makers of the videos, this is hardly an accurate list, but by going by common traits shown by Monsters, currently the Monsters are in a ranked list, last recorded with these results: #Fadkiller #Painis Vagicake #Tie - Snyphurr/Pygas #Vagiwarship #Sphai #Weaselcake #Christian Brutal Sniper #Tie - Vagineer/Gentlespy #Tie - Scunt/Painis Cupcake #Assnick #Soldine #Heavydile #Sewer Medic #Scombine #Cornish Game Spy #Handsome Rogue #See-Soldier(Minor Monster, see Seeman) #Popin Dumbell #Vagitoilet #Crazy Machine #Knivehand #Spyper #Dic Soupcan #Dangerous Bacon #SoupCock PorkPie #Seeman #Trolltizen #Kill Scout or Killer Scout #Spoy #Abstract Spy #Teaman #Neko Donut It should be noted that this list is constantly changing, as more Monsters come out of the woodwork and into the public eye, and as new abilities, traits or behaviors are discovered in existing ones. Most Avatar characters, if on the list, would be between 5 and 6. Unknowns These are Monsters that are either still being created or, so far, only exist in rumors. Or do they? *Painis VagiCake - An extremely violent and very powerful freak of nature created by an unknown group's fusing of genetic data from Weaselcake, Vagineer and Painis Cupcake into one entity. It is exponentially more powerful than all three and has all of their abilities. It takes the form of a BLU Soldier with grossly exaggerated facial expressions like that of Vagineer and broken legs similar to Weaselcake. Monster Confirmed. First appearance here. *Demogina Soupcan *preofish a fish what will eat you, he hunt in parks. jaws that can bit a haviydille in two *Neko Donut - A Friendly Monster Resemblng Blaze The Cat From Sonic The Hedgehog, a lesser known Monster with an unknown Origin created by Wachu56, Neko Donut lives inside a Glowing Magic Donut. it is said those that touch it Make her appear. she looks similar to Blaze but she is a darker hue of purple and sports two floating donuts above her hands, she is said to Grant Wishes to Good people if it is within her power, and to those who have evil in their Heart She turns them into Donuts, teleports them away from her, then slips back into her Donut home. Neko Donut has no Real Point of Origin or place she Resides in, she is not a Specific territory Monster. She appears just about anywhere. Other *Larger version of top image Category:Characters